


Wherever You Are

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cute, Fluff, Garrison Commander!Len, M/M, Masquerade, Prince!Barry, Returning from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is remembering his time with Len before he left. However this mysterious masked man seems to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

“Nice night.” 

Barry jumped at the deep voice coming from behind him. He turned to find a man standing at the door in dress robes. He wore a dark, navy mask on his face and a tight smile on his lips. Barry’s own mask was off. He hadn’t felt too into the festivities despite it being a favorite day in the kingdom. Many people went all out for Halloween in their moderate village, and it was such a welcoming sight, but for Barry it just wasn’t a happy time this year. 

“Yeah.” Barry said softly as he turned away from the man. He turned to lean back over the balcony as he looked out at the moonlit forest. 

“Something wrong?” the man asked as he ventured next to him. 

Barry looked at the man from the corner of his eye. “Something like that.” Barry sighed, chin in his palm. 

The man was silent for a few moments before holding his hand out to Barry. Barry turned and looked down at the outstretched hand before looking at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“May I have this dance.” the man said with a flirty smirk.

Barry bit his lip lightly, but figured one dance wouldn’t hurt as he placed his hand into the rough palm of the other man. The man immediately pulled Barry close and Barry had to hold back his gasp. It was a chilly night out but this man was almost freezing. 

“Sorry about that.” the man chuckled. “I tend to run cold.” 

Barry nodded minutely before the man took the lead and guided Barry in the dance. They danced for a while, slowly at first, farther away from each other. After a while, Barry grew used to the coldness the man gave off. He pressed himself closer and smiled as they spoke in whispers for the rest of the dance. 

“You’ve been quiet for a while.” the man said as he sipped at his drink. 

Barry looked down into the dark colored wine the man had brought for him. He turned it in his hands a few times before speaking. “Sorry.” Barry looked up to give the man an apologetic smile. 

“No need to apologize, but I don’t mind listening if you want.” the man offered. “Sometimes it’s good to talk to a stranger.” 

Barry eyed the man. 

The man smiled lightly. “I know who you are, Prince Bartholomew, and I wouldn’t imagine ever betraying your trust.” 

Barry nodded. They’d shared a few dances that night, but he felt like this man was trustworthy. Barry just hoped he was right and this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. It’s just Barry was so conflicted right now. He had to tell someone.

“I’m sure you know that it’s well past the time I should be wed.” Barry started. 

“You’re still young, but ofcourse the court wants an heir as soon as possible what with your father away being charged for crimes he didn’t commit.”

Barry snorted a bit. “I’m surprised you believe the story.” 

“Do you not?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow 

Barry shook his head. “I believe it wholly, it’s just many don’t. It’s not a very popular opinion.” 

The man nodded once before gesturing Barry to continue. 

“It’s been a few years since I was supposed to be wed, but there’s a reason for that. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors. Not to mention I accepted your dance.”

The man nodded. “You fancy men.” 

Barry stared at the man in wonder but nodded slowly. 

“There was- is this man that I grew close to a...long time ago.” Barry stopped. 

“What happened to him?” 

“He was a commander for our garrison. He left to fight in the border wars almost 2 years ago. I haven’t heard anything since.” Barry choked up. 

The man listened to Barry without a word. 

“B-before he’d left, we shared a night together. He told me he loved me.” 

“That’s good, right?” the man asked. 

Barry nodded, pressing his palms into his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. “I never responded.”

“Did you not feel the same way?” 

Barry shook his head as a tear made his way down his face. “I loved him, truly. I just didn’t have the time to reply. he was pulled out of bed soon after.” 

“I’m sure he knew how you felt.”

“It’s just, I haven’t seen him, heard from him, touched him in two years. I don’t even know if he’s alive anymore.” 

Barry’s shoulders shook as he gripped the blood red masquerade mask on his lap. He set down the wine to look at it. He held it up to the moonlit and saw its feature glitter brilliantly. 

“This was a gift for me. He’d given it to me at the last masquerade we had before he left. I’ve spent hours looking at it, remembering him. It’s been hard to let him go.” Barry whispered into the air. 

The man gently took the mask from Barry’s hand with both hands. Barry almost sntched it back, but let the man look at it on his own. The man set the mask down on the edge of the balcony before turning to look at Barry. He cupped Barry’s chin as he wiped away a tear with his thumb before leaning in to press his lips against Barry’s. 

“What are you-” the man’s lips cut Barry off. This kiss was soft, comforting. It’d felt familiar. Extremely familiar. 

Barry’s eyes snapped open as he remembered. He pulled away sharply as he searched the man’s eyes through the mask. Barry brought his hands up slowly, cautiously to remove the mask on the man’s face. His fingers shook as he pulled it off to reveal his face. Barry’s eyes widened as the man’s face was revealed and he choked on his next words. 

“Len? Is that really you?” 

The man smiled. “Hi, Kid.”

Barry’s eyes widened before he rushed forward and enveloped Len in a tight hug. “I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.” 

“I know, Barry. I always knew. You didn’t have to say it.” 

“Where have you been? Are you okay? When did you get back?” Barry asked rapid fire. 

“I was stationed on the North border. I’m fine, just a little wear. I got back this evening. I didn’t expect to come back to all of this happening though. You must tell me the story Barry. Your mother died? Your father was taken away?” 

“I’ll tell you, all of it. I missed you, Len.” 

“I missed you too, Barry. I never stopped thinking about you. You got me through everything these past two years. 

Barry smiled into Len’s chest as he squeezed him tighter. He leaned up to kiss lightly at Len’ neck before he felt Len’s deep chuckle against his lips. Len turned his head to press his lips against Barry’s again. 

“We should catch up some.” Len said after he’d pulled away. 

“We can go to my chambers.” Barry suggested. 

“I remember having a lovely night together the last time we were together in your chambers.” 

Barry blushed. “We can do that too. If you want.” 

Len smiled at Barry arm now around his waist as they walked through the ball and to Barry’s room. “We have tons to catch up on. We’ll get to that soon enough. I know we will.” 

Barry nodded excitedly as he pressed himself against Len. He still felt cold, but Barry was just glad to have him back. That night Barry mapped out all of Len’s new scars. Len had told them they were old, but to Barry they were new and he wanted to know everything about them. He wanted to know everything.


End file.
